


Be Who You Are

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol used as a Coping Mechanism, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Silver Fullbuster, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pansexual Gildarts Clive, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, pansexual male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Gildarts thinks about all the lies he told over the years, and how things came to be as they are now.WWTDP Week 4 Prompt: The Lies We Told





	Be Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



Gildarts had never given much thought to his sleeping partners when he was younger. The one woman he'd been in love with and he had parted ways due to him being constantly busy. He was unaware for years that he had a daughter with the one woman he'd married that was until the S-Class trials when he found out Cana Alberona was his daughter.

Gildarts spiraled for years, he drank until he fell over and more often than not he woke in a strange bed with a stranger. Sometimes he woke alone, the one thing he was glad about was it seemed that he was picking more men up than women when totally plastered.

One day while out on a job Gildarts came across a man who he felt seemed familiar. Had they hooked up before? Were they buddies at some point? He didn't know.

What he did know was the man was named Silver and that he had a son who was also a Fairy Tail mage. That's when Gildarts realized why the man looked so familiar, he was Gray's father.

Gildarts and Silver hit it off pretty quickly, they talked about their respective kids over drinks. They never drank too much when they were together.

Gildarts talked about Cornelia, his daughters' mother and how he loved her enough to marry her despite how promiscuous he was as a young adult. He explained how guilty he felt for being as busy as he was, which led to their split, and he especially felt terrible when he found out he'd had a daughter for eighteen years that he never knew.

Gildarts lied about many things, but that was not one of them. He was being truthful when he said that he was unaware of his daughter, it was mostly due to the split from his wife due to his busy schedule of job after job.

Gildarts cried into Silver's shoulder and the other man comforted him, that's when a friendship blossomed between the two men.

Silver admitted to seeing his son's heartbroken face during the Deliora attack on their hometown, he also admitted to lying to Natsu about being related to Gray. It was because Silver didn't know Gray had been alive all the years he mourned for his son and wife.

Over the tales of their various lies and how they affected their lives the two older men would bond. Their friendship would blossom into a relationship, and that relationship would gross out their respective children for a few weeks.

Gildarts and Silver still amused themselves by kissing in front of their kids. Gray had made a habit of not going home until it was really late, and Cana would always sneak in right before sunrise.

Gildarts and Silver both knew their kids loved one another like siblings already, they were raised that way by Makarov and the other responsible adults within the Fairy Tail guild.

Gildarts was proud of his daughter, and Silver was proud of his son. Both of their kids were powerful in their own rights, and neither of them would take a beating laying down. They'd stand up and fight, just like their fathers did.

“You never did tell me how it was you didn't know your wife was pregnant,” Silver said.

'She never told me, and I was always so busy. When our relationship ended I turned to alcohol. I'd drink myself stupid and sleep with random people. Lucky for me there was always some sort of protection involved. Despite my promiscuity as a young man I never once got sick,” Gildarts said.

“Never even once? Damn, that's gotta be some good luck,” Silver said, taking a sip of his iced tea.

“Is it weird for you for us to be together?” Gildarts asked.

“Nah, plus Gray likes you, so it works out all around,” Silver chuckled.

“Cana told me we're an old couple and it's gross,” Gildarts said with a snort.

“Tell her that she's young and young love is even grosser then,” Silver said.

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Gildarts chuckled.

“So what other lies did you tell people after your divorce?” Silver asked.

“Sometimes I still wore my wedding ring and told people I was still married. Didn't deter many and after a few weeks, I stopped,” Gildarts said. “It hurt too much,” he finished his water and placed the glass down.

“Do you think the kids like the beach?” Silver asked, watching Gray and Cana as the two played on the beach with Natsu and Juvia.

“Yeah, just look at their smiles,” Gildarts said. “Ah, what I wouldn't give to be young again,” he chuckled.

Silver laughed. “I'm sure we could find some way to remain young, or become younger again,” he said. “We are mages after all,” he grinned.

“You're right,” Gildarts said, leaning over and kissing Silver as the sun shined on the beach.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
